in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Colossal Fossils
"Colossal Fossils": A story written by , and One not-so-normal day in Suburbia, Huge-Gigantacus sent Meteor Z striking down to Earth. The meteor, meanwhile, ended up carving a tunnel to a mysterious portal leading to some otherworldly dimension! Zomboss starts a digging operation to recover the meteor because of its powers, but things go south and they get sucked in! Meanwhile, Jelo; Moon; Rosie; Beta-Carrotina; Green Shadow and the others are wandering around Suburbia Park when they find: a giant tunnel! Curious to enter it, Rosie grabs everyone's hands and JUMPS INTO THE PORTAL! The gang ends up in a mysterious world where primitive plants, ancient zombies, dangerous dinosaurs and cavemen live together (along with hybrids) in an alternate world, one where the meteor that killed the dinosaurs never struck Earth at all! And the gang must save it from Zomboss, because he will surely do something bad to the land! Cast (So Far) *Jelo Elducal *Moon *Rosalina Estela (Is Rosie but referred as Rosalina) *Beta-Carrotina *Green Shadow *Huge-Gigantacus *Dr. Zomboss *Jenny *Galaximus *Spike and Shelly Plot (It's a normal day of Suburbia, or is it? The camera pans on space, where a zombie named Huge-Giganticus scans at the Meteor Z...) Huge-Gigantacus: At long last... I have gained control of it! Hahaha!!! *completely controlling it and is sending it to the Earth* Now Earth will be mine, and soon, the entire universe! With this meteor, it shall open its largest mystery there on Earth and I will take control of it!!! ...For my master. Of course. (The Meteor Z is seen crashing to Earth... Some people are witnessing it, others ignore it. Once it hits, BOOM! All who were nearby got killed, and a tunnel has been made. Huge-Gigantacus uses a special magnifying glass invention to zoom in on what it was created from the distance he currently is on.) Huge-Gigantacus: Interesting... Its mystery is to create a new dimension! I wonder what discoveries lie there, and how do I gain control of them? Either way, my master should start that operation very soon! Meanwhile, in Suburbia Park... Jelo: 'Suburbia Park. A nice place to take a break, right? '''Rosalina: '''Yep, everything is normal. The trees, the air, the happy people, the dead bodies, the fires, the meteor, the giant portal.......alright, I stand corrected, everything is NOT normal. ''Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...Beta-Carrotina! '''Beta-Carrotina: '''Beta-Carrotina, reporting for intergalactic duty! You guys okay there? '''Rosalina: '''Uh, yeah. Obvs. '''Moon: Really, you guys? The reason why I didn't suggest this place was because something crashed here! Carrotron: '''We've been watching Huge-Gigantacus' motives for days, and we knew this day would finally come. '''Uproot: '''Thanks to him, I had to save my breakfast burrito for brunch! How outrageous! Okay, now what are we talking about? '''Beta-Carrotina: '''The meteor. '''Uproot: '''Oh, right! Anyway....we've heard reports and rumors the meteor holds a lot of power. Should it fall in the wrong hands, you'd probably be cooked. '''Moon: '''You mean the meteor known as the Meteor Z? Not much is known about it, especially its power, or so I heard. That must be what crashed around here, and look how many people got killed in the process! '''Jelo: ''*tears in his eyes*'' '''I'll plan the funeral services. '''Moon: For around 2,000 people? I guess that's enough. 1 hour of funeral services later Jelo: '''Okay, we can move on now. Gerry told me he would revive them, but I don't think that's good omen or something, whatever-it's-called. '''Rosalina: '''Huh? Wait...why are Octolings there? And Dark Jaiden? And...Wait, is that Zomboss? '''Moon: Are they doing some kind of... Operation? Green Shadow: Are we being attacked? Dark Jaiden: 'Octolings! Zombies! Keep digging!! ''The octolings and zombies keep digging in order to find the meteor. '''Rosalina: '''Hey, Green Shadow! '''Moon: The question is, what should we do? Continue to be silent and look at them to see what they're actually doing or planning? Rosalina: 'We need to be stealthy. ''Rosalina uses her powers to make everyone invisible , and teleports everyone to behind a conveniently-placed bush near the crash site. '''Moon: (They're still the same thing, basically...) *silently looks at the octolings and zombies* Green Shadow: Well, this time, only I'm coming along. My friends are busy fighting zombies at another region of Earth, along with the PopCap gang. Kyoji is down for intensive ninja training by his Sensei, Starcade's back at Eitbit doing some reconstruction from their last attack.. Wait, what's happening? *gets teleported behind a bush* So now what? Moon: Nothing else but to be stealthy and silent... (The digging operation continues... But slowly. Wait, they're actually drawing nearer to their goal.) Green Shadow: *quietly* Be stealthy and silent...got it. Zombie #98021: Munch, munch! *trying to eat a shovel while the rest are digging* Moon: *right eye twitching* Some of them are too dumb to continue. Octoling #51237: '''Stop that! '''Dark Jaiden: Keep digging! Zombie #98021: Fine, brainz! *starts using the shovel properly very, very fast* Zombie #41205: The meteor! Almost there! Excavator Zombie keeps digging down like crazy. (Eventually, the meteor can be partially seen after lots of digging!) Green Shadow: *looks at the zombies digging* So, why are they digging for the meteor? Moon: '''No clue, but one thing is for sure, they don't have a plan for the good of everyone's lives. I mean, they are our enemies. '''Octoling #51237: Yes, we finally dug it out! Suddenly, the meteor collapses under its own weight and blows up, creating a tunnel leading to a portal that sucks the enemies in! Moon: What just... What just happened? Beta-Carrotina: '''It's a- '''Rosalina: '''It's a portal! Let's check it out! Green Shadow: How did it make a portal? '''Moon: It must be one of its mysterious powers, but should we really enter it? We could risk ourselves! Green Shadow: I don't think so. After those wacky adventures we had from portal to portal. Jenny: 'Hello everyone! '''Rosalina: '''No time for introduction, let's go! '''Jelo: '''Ms. Estela, wait- ''Rosalina grabs everyone's hands and jumps into the portal along with everyone. They end up...somewhere. '''Jenny: '''Wh-where are we? '''Jelo: '''I don't think we're in Earth anymore. '''Rosalina: '''Judging from what I see, it's a barren desert wasteland thing. '''Jenny: Woah..... it looks so old and- boring. A Tyrannosaurus rex suddenly appears behind the gang. Beta-Carrotina: '''Uhh...guys? '''Jenny: '''Yeah, Beta? '''T. rex: ''ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!'' Jenny: '''*slowly turns around* Oh.... should we run? '''Jelo: '''Yeah. ''GANG, RUN! '*runs away from the T. rex, screaming like a little girl* Everyone runs away from the T. rex! 'Jenny: '''Well, at least we know where we are now! But how are we gonna outrun this thing? '''Jelo: '''New research last July this year shows T. rexes can't run. But, this isn't Earth, so it's obvious it's outrunning us. '''Beta-Carrotina: '''Quick! Everyone hide under that log! ''Everyone does what Beta-Carrotina tells them to do. And the T. rex doesn't notice them at all, so it leaves! 'Rosalina: '''What a relief! ''The Gang can hear something approaching.... 'Jenny: '''Huh? What is that? ''It's a Stegosaurus, which runs at Jenny! 'Jenny: '''Hey! Stop! AAAAAAH! *starts to run away from it* '???: 'Down, Spike, down! ''The Stegosaurus skids to a halt, and slowly lumbers towards the figure. '''???: '''Good boy. *gets on his back, then looks at the Gang* Hello strangers. You don't look like your'e from these parts. What's your business? Category:Stories